Talk:Ryan Chappelle
Family I think Ryan's exact quote was that he had a brother he had not seen in a long time, and his only friends were at work, making the fact that he had a brother canon, but not specifically contradicting that he had a wife and kids. Although it would be odd for him not to mention them if he did. I also don't think he ever mentioned regretting this. - Xtreme680 19:33, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm 94% sure that Mason regretted his poor relationship with his son, but I don't think that Chappelle mentioned being regretful. Hang on, I'm gonna go watch that scene now... -Kapoli 19:38, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::Alright, the exact dialogue from the episode... ::*'Jack': Ryan, is there anyone you wanna talk to? ::*'Chappelle': What do you mean? To say goodbye? ::*'Jack': To say whatever you have to... ::*'Chappelle': I have a brother I haven't spoken to in years. I don't have that many friends - just the people at work. So no, there's no one. ::God I hate that scene. I can't even watch that episode anymore. There's one tear that falls down Chappelle's cheek as Jack cocks the gun behind him. It's just too much. And I'm still pretty sure that Mason is the one who expresses regret, but I can't seem to locate my Season 2 DVDs at the moment. -Kapoli 19:52, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :::Indeed, I know Mason is the one who expresses regret, because he calls his son in and says he wanted a better relationship, and he speaks with Michelle about how he wanted to be a teacher later. Anyway, I'm going to take off the part about regret and add his brother in. - Xtreme680 20:03, 4 May 2006 (UTC) : I don't see that the episode contradicts the book at all. He could still have a wife and kids, but not want to talk to them. Or, since the book takes place before Day 2, perhaps he got divorced and/or estranged from them before Day 3, or perhaps they all died. There's no contradiction there. --Proudhug 20:10, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :: I really doubt that if he had a wife and kids he wouldn't want to talk to them. He would at least say something like, "I don't wanna upset Martha and the kids". --24 Administration 21:42, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :::True, which is why there has to be a canon hierarchy. But there's no reason not to include the book information, as long as it's labeled as such. Is there some way to, uh, footnote the information so it's clear where it came from? Mark it with a "1" or "2" or something? I'm going to get the Subcommitte Findings book soon, so it would be good to know. -StBacchus 04:14, 6 May 2006 (UTC) : See my note above. Even though it's very unlikely that he had a wife and kids, it was still not flat-out contradicted. --Proudhug 04:54, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Maybe he was on good terms with his wife and children and had nothing to say to them. guys he worked for division not district so i think he should be listed as a regional division director rather than a regional district director i'm just not sure how to change it that's why Vaugn had higher authourity than chapelle Image change Pursuant to the Main image policy, this is the required discussion topic where anyone can sound off if there are any qualms with the new image I am putting into Chappelle's sidebar. The prior file and revisions, found at File:Chappelle.jpg, should demonstrate that this article has had an unfortunate history of rather ill-suited main images for this significant character. The one I have uploaded is much clearer, and does Ryan faith, I believe, since it depicts him looking "on edge". This is appropriate because here is a personality which perhaps never brought a positive feeling to a single scene throughout his entire run. 07:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Chappelle's Position It seems like Chappelle is consistently referred to as the 'Regional Division Director' throughout Days 1-3; however, in Day 1 Tony refers to him as the District Director, and George Mason, who is a District Director, needs to call up Chappelle to obtain permission for something. District outranks Division. What's the story here? :I'm afraid I've only rigorously gone through Day 1 to work out district vs division - I'm not sure when Ryan is ever referred to as Division Director other than Findings at CTU, certainly not during Season 1, so I think that should be changed for the Day 1 section. Out of interest, where do you get that District outranks division?--Acer4666 15:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :: District outranking Division seems to be the general consensus in the articles here. However the two places were never nailed down in the seasons (so far as I could tell) and the only thing I know for certain is that they are both higher than domestic branches and that the writers didn't seem to be consistent at all. It's a very tough battle to try and sort that out, one I suspect cannot be won. 17:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree, it seems that every article on this wiki places District above Division. While this may be irrelevant, President Palmer operates out of District for a large portion of Day 2, which could signify that District was the most important CTU entity in the area. It seems pretty certain that George Mason worked at District during Day 1, but it doesn't seem like anybody knows about Chappelle. Most of the pages on this wiki say that he worked at Division. I wish there was a way we could sort this out. Question On the page, it says that Chappelle appeared in Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm, but I can't find it anywhere on the page off the episode. Is this a mistake? --Station7 23:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good spot - the two episodes he appeared in on the afternoon of day 1 were off by one. Fixed now!--Acer4666 (talk) 01:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Note Ryan Chappelle is not one of the "few" people that Jack showed remorse for killing. For a start, claiming to know what's going on inside his head is speculation - ie, at the end of Day 7 I'm pretty sure he showed remorse for all of his actions - but he specifically mentioned regret at the fact the following people were killed: * Drazen's wife and daughter (expressed his sorrow at their deaths to Victor drazen) * Ted Cofell (the fact Cofell died and he had no more leads brought him to tears) * Alex Hewitt (fought hard to save his life, despaired after he died) * Nina Myers (in Day 5, told Tony that taking revenge for his wife's murder only made things worse) * Paul Raines (fought to save his life and apologised to Audrey for his actions) * Curtis Manning (afterwards was brought to tears and said he could no longer continue) * Victor (called in medics and attempted to save his life) * The people at the end of Day 8 (in Live Another Day said that killing the people brought him no comfort) The show often centres around the effect that Jack's actions have on his conscience, so this is really not a notable fact.--Acer4666 (talk) 14:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Jack has showed regrets for some of these people, yes. But saying that he regretted killing Nina or the Russian is a big step: Yes, he may have regretted what his actions brought upon him and possibly his family at the end of Day 8, but he doesn't show remorse for Nina. He may have found that killing her brought him no peace, but thats not the same thing as remorse. Ryan's death, and maybe the realization that his hated for Nina wouldn't do anything to help ease the guilt of Teri's death, are what caused him to break down at the end of Day 3, and I believe that was true remorse he felt for Ryan. On the matter of Ted Cofell, however, he did show some remorse. But that was more due to the fact he was desperate to find Teri and Kim, and Cofell's death didn't help him. Jonathan Brock (talk) 13:35, July 27, 2014 (GMT) :OK but what "you believe" is not the standard we use for whether to include information. For one thing, the large list I've given above shows that Jack outwardly showing regret for a killing is not a rare or notable occurence; secondly, the note you added asserted that Jack never felt remorse for any of his other kills, which is speculative and as I say, contradicted by his dialogue in the last episode of Season 7--Acer4666 (talk) 13:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I take your point. But sometimes you can see Jack has no remorse for some of his kills: When he killed David Palmer's assassin, he showed no emotion other than anger. Jonathan Brock (talk) 14:40, July 27, 2014 (GMT)